baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Saba
"Papa, are you gonna get a human too?" — Saba to Balto (character) in "Balto 2: Wolf Quest" Saba is one of Balto and Jenna's pups. She is seen in Balto 2: Wolf Quest, and for a short time in Balto 3: Wings of Change. Appearance and Palette Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Saba is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. She seems to have spent the first weeks of her life at Rosy's house, while spending some nights with her father, Balto. She enjoyed playing with her siblings on the beach by Balto's boat, and by the river. At eight weeks old, She is adopted by a child in Nome. It is unknown what Saba's current status is. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Birth Balto reaches Jenna's house and finds that she has given birth to six pups. They move close to her and begin suckling. Balto gazes at them fondly and tells Jenna that they're so beautiful just like her. Puphood The next scene shows Balto playing with Saba and her siblings at the beach. They all run toward the water, likely to play in it. After Balto wakes up from his dream, he finds Jenna sitting by his boat while Saba and her siblings play behind her. Jenna reminds Balto that he's watching the pups that day while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto comes down to join them, Saba and her siblings jump on Balto and yap happily as they play. Saba is the one playing by his hind leg. They pause as Aleu yaps at them and wags her tail. She runs off toward a post in the sand, and Saba and her siblings leave Balto and follow her excitedly. Balto and Jenna watch them before Balto turns to her and suggests that Saba and her siblings spend the night with him, and then the next day they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds Balto that the next day is when the pups will find their new homes. Saba and her siblings are playing together as Balto sadly says that they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him. Just then, Boris runs over and calls to the pups to come to "Uncle Boris". Saba and her siblings cheer "Uncle Boris!" as they run over and tackle him. Boris lets out a squawk. As the pups pull on Boris along the shore, Jenna tells Balto that she was their age when she was adopted. Balto says that he doesn't think he can let them go yet. Boris is seen being tossed into the water by the shore, yelling that they're tickling him. The pups laugh as they run over and bite and pull on him. He yells "That's my wing!". Jenna tells Balto that each of their children have their own lives to live. The pups continue to pull on Boris as he yells at them to let go. Jenna tells Balto that it's their job to love them, and then pauses before adding that if they wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes, as humans have a soft spot for puppies. Balto sadly says that he does too. Jenna reminds him that all their humans will be from around Nome. Jenna leaves to meet Rosy and tells Balto to enjoy the pups, then adds to watch out for their teething. Boris yells "No kidding!" As the pups nip and pull on him. Balto goes over and tells them that Boris isn't a chew toy. Saba and the other pups let go of Boris and happily run back onto the beach toward the post. As Aleu runs to join her siblings, Boris comments that the other pups look just like dogs. As Balto and Boris talk about Aleu, Saba and her siblings are jumping around and playing on the beach. Aleu stands on the post and howls, and the other pups surround it and look up at her happily. Adoption Saba and her siblings are sitting in a crate with a sign that says "Free Pups to Good Homes". They are to be adopted that day. Aleu is howling, and Saba and her siblings look desperate for her to stop, as they're crouched covering their ears with their paws. Saba jumps up onto the side of the crate and asks Balto if he's going to get a human too. Balto hesitates before winking and saying "Nah", explaining that humans like cute little pups like her, not old grizzly grown ups like him. He rubs her head with his paw as Saba smiles up at him. She watches happily as Dingo is adopted, then she and her siblings call out "goodbye!" to him. It is unclear when she is adopted, as all the pups are shown with brown eyes rather than Saba's blue. Flashback Aleu and her siblings are seen again briefly when Aleu swims over to join the Wolf Clan. Balto remembers playing with Aleu and her siblings on the beach. Balto 3: Wings of Change Gallery Baltopups15.jpg Baltopups16.jpg Baltopups18.jpg Baltopups19.jpg Saba1.jpg Saba2.jpg Saba3.jpg Saba4.jpg Saba5.jpg Saba6.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs